CODE: ANNOY MIKE
by twird96
Summary: this is my second story. Mike asks out Bella to many times and will pay by prank. TEEN EDWARD. If u like Mike DONT read. T for story and language. Ejoy and review.
1. Phase One

**WHATS THAT**

**Disclaimer: **

**Twird96: I OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SM: no I do**

**Twird96: for now.**

**SM: *GULP* uh, bye *runs away***

BPOV

"I can take it anymore!!!!!!!!" I said to Alice. Mike Newton asked me out AGAIN just because Edward isn't here. I need a way to make it stop now!!!

"I have an idea." Alice said with a scary smile on her face.

"No killing."

"For now." I gave her a look. "Okay but, can we mess with him, please?" she said with a puppy dog pout.

"Okay but, no killings, fake or real."

"Fine, but I need Angela and Edward to help with phase one."

"Phase one?"

"You think he'll stop after one?"

"Good point."

"Call Ang up, I got Edward."

We called them up and Alice explained the plan. It could work and no killing!!! We would start tomorrow.

EPOV

I positioned myself by mike. Then Ang 'accidently' knocked Bella's books out of her hands. She was in front of Mike. As Bella bent down to get them it was hard to listen to his thoughts.

'She has a nice ass. What's that??' he thought then saw it. We had written 'Edward was here' in marker across her lower back. Mike looked horrified.

"Is something wrong Mike?" Bella asked with fake sweetness.

"N-nothing B-Bella." He said a quickly walked away. All of us burst out laughing.

"I'd better wash this off. I don't want anyone else to see."

"Phase one complete." Alice said.

Phase two starts tomorrow.

**Did you like it??? Review or my evil bunny friends will eat you. Reviews also get shout-outs!!!!! **

(\)_(/)

(")_(")

(\)_(/)

(")_(")

(\)_(/)

(")_(")


	2. Phase Two

**PHASE TWO**

**U reviewed!!!! 4 that another 1 2night!!!!! Thx 2 **

**justrememberher prefersbrunets, ORD and proud, ballerinagirltwilight. U rule and read my other stories. **

BPOV

"Alright time for phase two" Alice said with a glint in her eye. I was scared but, glad I wasn't getting pranked. I dialed the number and waited………

MPOV

*sigh*. I am so bored. I wish I could do something. *Ring, ring*. Who's calling? Wait a second it's BELLA.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey babe, want to hook-up tonight?" Bella said in a sexy voice

"Sure, of couse!!!!" She was dumping Cullen for ME!!!!!!!!!!

"Wait, is this Mike, Shit!!!!!!"

"What do you mean?" I said, angry and sad.

"I hid EWWW instead of Edward. GROSS!!!!! Got to go see you!!!"

She hung up. I was so mad!!! She would fall for me yet.

BPOV

"Rose did you get it!" I asked

"Hell ya!!!! His face was hilarious. We should send the video to everyone!!!!"

"Cool." I said

" It will take at least one maybe two more phases."

Sweet.

Did you like it? One or two more phases. There **WILL BE A SEQUAL. **Review = shout out. **I 3 TWILIGHT!!!!!**


	3. interuped

**Interuption**

**Disclaimer: **

**ME: Can I have Twilight?**

**SM:No**

**ME: *puppy-dog pout***

**SM: Only works with Alice**

**ME: GRRRRRRRRRRR**

**SM: Only work with Emmett**

**BPOV**

Today was sunny so we weren't going to go through with phase 4. Instead I was planning to prank Lauran. We got Tyler and Ben to play along (with black-mail). He was to ask her out then when she said yes, I had to walk up with Ben and say, 'she fell for it, you owe me 10 bucks'. I couldn't wait to see her face. Plus, Ang was video taping it.

Just as we turned on the camra, Mike walled up to me. He came up and squeed my ass. I was soooooo mad. As soon as he let go I punched him in the face with all my might.

**MPOV**

Tyler got the video of Bella asking me out. My face was 'priceless'. I told him she wanted me and I knew just how to do it. I walked up and squeed her ass. The unexpectedly punched me in the face! I thought she hit hard on accident (with a racket in Twilight.)

I was on the floor. I think my nose was brocken. Och. The pricpal came and helped me out.

"Isabella Swan-" He strated

"Pricpal Burns, you do know Mike here Sexally assultend me. I don't want to press charges but, next time, I may." Bella said glaring at me.

"Is this true, Mike?" He asked

"Um, well, kind of-"

"My office, now!!!" Pricpal Burns said super angry

So was I.

**BPOV**

"Bella, I'm soooooooo sorry, it was a last minute choice. I didn't see it in time to warn you." Alice said. And she ment it.

"Its okay Ali. Ang got Mike's face and my punch on video." I said

"Let me see!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett said like a 5 year old. I had to laugh.

"Sure." and he laughed his head off.

"Bella let's Revice phase 3." Ali said

"Kay" I said then, we planned.

Did you like it??? thx again to

ORD and proud

justrememberhe prefersbrunets and

ballerinagirltwilight

U Rule. One more phase, then sequal. Review = shout out


	4. Pase four

**Phase Four**

**SM: FOR THE LAST TIME YOU DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**ME:SO YOU THINK **

**SM:SO I KNOW**

**ME:GRRRRRRRRRRRr**

**Shout out to ALL REVIEWS IN THE STORY**

ORD and proud

justrememberhe prefersbrunets

ballerinagirltwilight

FabioandRichard4Ever

vfreak96

**BPOV**

I had one thing left to do. I had to call him out in front of the whole school ( without breaking him nose again). It was a good plan and he probemly not get a girl for a while.

He walked up to me in the cafiterea. It was dead silent.

"Bella, I will forgive you for yestorday if you go out with me. One last chance." Just as Ali said.

"Look Mike, I am done with the games. I am sick and tired of turning you down when I have a **BOYFRIEND!!** You use girls like I fall down. **ITS NOT COOL!!** It's dumb. If any girl were to date you she would be **FREKEN MAD!!** You want a girlfriend, **DONT DO HER THEN DUMP HER!!!** If you mess with me again I will have **EMMETT HAVE FUN REARRANGING YOUR FACE!!!!**" Emmett did his Evilest smile then. Mike looked ready to pee his pant. He then ran away.

At that, every girl in the room, including Lauran and Jess, **Clapped. ** I bowed and took a seet. I was very happy.

Edward said ,"You know, Jess is the same way with guys........"

**DUN DUN DA**

**Sequal, Code annoy Jess. Enjoy.**

**I 3 Twilight**


End file.
